The Second Option
by Red Distress
Summary: Sakura Haruno is, and probably always will be, a kind and gentle girl. Not really. Even Angels have to give in to rage sometimes, so when Sakura's only happiness is taken from her, she isn't happy. The Akatsuki. Though she would never admit, she has a horribly possessive streak, especially when it comes to her 'nii-san's. But, if she can't have them... She doesn't want them.
1. C1: Harbinger of Hate

_**Harbinger of Hate**_

"Sakura! Guess what!" Konan called happily. Sakura walked out of her room smiling at her mother figure. "What is it Mama Konan?" She said with a tilt of her head, an innocent pure smile on her face. "I found a cousin of yours! Her name's Karin!" Sakura's face fell. The smile was gone, not that Konan noticed.

*~ Three weeks later~*

"Ne! Hidan-nii! Want to play?" Sakura asked hopefully. No one has played with her since Karin had come, no one. Hidan just ignored the pink-haired child, he had better things to do. Like play with Karin. Sakura had tears gathering in her emerald green eyes. Giving a hurt smile he couldn't see, she walked away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _Why?_ She thought in hurt. _Why does no one like to play with me anymore?_ She bit her lip until it bled, blood ran down her chin along with tears that were still going strong. She felt anger swell to unreached levels as she thought of the source of her anger. ** _She did it again._**

The same thing had happened when her parents had first introduced them, her parents stopped taking care of her. Just thinking about it made her maintained _KI_ start to break out. She quickly ran to the training room.

She had just slammed and locked the door when a rage filed scream escaped her mouth, the shock wave was intense. Training equipment laid in tatters as the girl's scream had them in shreds. Another scream bubbled up. This time a thin layer of the chakra enforced wall was cracked. Tears dripped to the ground, as she dug her growing nails into the wall.

This is what she became when she was enraged. A demon, no, she merged with the demon already inside her. Around her, black mist was starting to gather, almost as if protecting Sakura.

 _Yami_! Sakura yelled in her mind. A panther materialized in front of her, purple chakra was oozing from every pore on it's sleek black fur coat. A taunting Cheshire grin made it's way to the demon' s mouth.

"Yes my poor, poor Cherry Blossom?" The panther known as Yami asked. The demon then noticed something amiss, she was crying. Yami's eyes widened, never had he ever seen the girl look more disgruntled and angry than she did now.

"I need to release my _killing intent_ so I need you to absorb it." The panther was shocked, her _KI_? It was rare enough that the young girl got angry... but to the point of having to need to release her killing intent was _ridiculous_. In the past, every time something would bother her enough to feel threatened or angry she had bottled it up for later use.

He nodded, "Of course my adorable Cherry Blossom." He said with a comforting smile. Sakura tried to give one back but it was useless, it only came out as a grimance. Yami's own killing intent was rising, but he ignored it and gave her the ok signal. It's not like the girl could actually produce that much killing intent... _**right**_?

Sakura smiled at him before releasing the killing intent she had so graciously held in. Yami did a double-take. The _KI_ was similar to his own, which is bad enough, but the malice and amount of it startled him greatly. _**I'll have to look through her memories later...**_ He thought with worry.

He then heard her thoughts like a blaring alarm. Usually it's near impossible to read her mind since she likes to keep her privacy, but this time, it was to strong of a thought. _It hurts so much... Please make it stop... I don't want to feel like this anymore._ Yami shifted to to his human form. Where the panther once stood was a six year-old Yami, the same age as Sakura.

He had raven black hair that flowed down his back in a black river. He had eyes of amethyst framed by thick, long eyelashes, along with an open chest yukata of the same color. But the odd thing was, he had long nails and teeth. Multi-colored tattoo-like marking were all over his body, the most visible one was on his chest. The mark made a swirl design, one that was also visible one Sakura if she ever let anyone see her chest.

He walked over to his little jinchuriki, his light, his little flower, his everything. When he was first sealed into Sakura he had been enraged. But it was justified, no one wants to be sealed inside a _**puny piece of flesh**_ that was chosen _for_ him not _by_ him.

Yami hugged the tiny girl to his equally tiny body. How he wished he could change to his adult form, but in human form all sealed guardians/demons have to be physically the same age as their jinchuriki.

"It's alright." He reassured repeatedly while petting her silky long hair. Sakura stood still for a second before grasping his yukata and bawling her eyes out. Yami looked at her with sad eyes. _**Who hurt you this badly**_? He wanted to know but kept the question to himself, he'll find out later anyway.

*~A Month Later~*

Sakura bit her lip to keep for screaming bloody murder, hatred was pouring out of her just because of one person. **Karin**. Just the name just made her furious. She stormed to training room before she do any permanent damage to the **_adorable_** Karin. Sakura grit her teeth in the effort of restraining herself. Every single one of them ignored Sakura for that _**thing**_ , and she hates it.

She slammed the door open for the 15th time that week, bloodlust leaked through every pore in her small, non-delicate body. Yami materialized in front of the young girl. He gave a nod as a signal to release. Compared to the first time she released her _KI_ this was far more potent and malicious. Yami internally sighed, he didn't understand why Sakura did not just kill the b**ch off.

After venting out her pent up killing intent Sakura started swaying. It really took a lot of effort to keep that in her, and now she was relieved. Sleep was beckoning her closer. She would have landed face first if not for the arm around her small waist.

Sakura turned her face a little with the small amount of energy left in her body and gave the demon/guardian a closed eye smile. Yami looked at her softly as she went limp in his arms. He then realized he would have to carry her back to their room. Yami sighed and shifted her into a bride carry position.

Walking out of the training room Yami smiled, his adorable Angel snuggled into his chest unconsciously. Tears streamed down her porcelain face, leaving trails in their wake. They hurt what was _**rightfully his**_. That was _**unforgivable**_.

Foot steps approached Yami and his Angel, but instead of trying to slip away unnoticed, he went head on. He wanted to see if they would react, _if they reacted at all_.


	2. C2: Ne Daikirai

Ne... Daikirai

3rd P.O.V

 _Red hair._.. Even as Sakura dreamt, it haunted her, tortured her. _I hate long red hair_. Sakura thought, she was floating in her mind's black abyss. Sadly it wasn't pitch black; around her, the recent memories were spinning. Sakura sighed and randomly flung her arm... _That was a mistake_.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Obnoxious laughter filled her ears.**_ _What is that? A dying, squealing pig?_ _ **She thought as her eye twitched. Pushing herself up from the cold ground she was drawing on, she let out a moan of satisfaction as her back popped. She quietly stalked out of her room.**_

 _ **Flashback-Sakura's P.O.V**_

 _ **I turn the corner looking for the horrible thing that caused the infernal racket. As I looked for the source, my heart was shattered. There she was. Karin. But... it wasn't just her. All the present Akatsuki members were fawning over her.**_ _Even_ _ **Pein. I couldn't describe the pain in my heart.**_

 _ **Pein never liked**_ _me_ _ **... ever. Hidan was never nice to anyone but**_ _me_ _ **, Sasori only stepped out of his puppet for**_ _me_ _ **, Kisame only let**_ _me_ _ **sit on his shoulders. Konan... only called**_ _me_ _ **'sweetheart', Zetsu only was in sync for**_ _me_ _ **. Madara... He's looking at**_ _her_ _ **with soft eyes.**_

 _ **Didn't they tell me that I'm**_ _special_ _ **? Aren't they**_ my _ **nii-sans? Why are they ignoring me? I know they can feel my chakra. Am I just being immature? Am I**_ _that_ _ **possessive?**_

 _They are yours._ _ **A voice whispered, it wasn't Yami's. My imagination?**_ _Since the beginning they were yours. Only_ _ **yours.**_

 _ **Flashback over**_

3rd P.O.V

Yami continued to walk with Sakura in his arms towards the _**worthless meat bags**_. As he rounded the corner he narrowed his eyes. Karin was sitting in between Konan and Pein, being fed like a baby. _**They never did that for Sakura.**_ He thought bitterly. He couldn't help his own hate for the red head, after all most of Sakura's emotions connect to his, giving his already _**strong hatred**_ a boost.

 _ **They belong to Sakura**_. He hated them so much. When Sakura first came to the Akatsuki, she was happy, but more often than not she forgot about him. Yami didn't mind at all; after all, if the adorable pink haired angel was happy, so was he. To him Sakura was the only thing he needed.

But these _**worthless meat bags**_. We're upsetting her consciousness. Her thoughts were soaked in pain, her powers more out of control, _**they were destroying her.**_

Yami felt something stream down his chest. Looking down at the little Angel, he noticed tears going down her face. Rage boiled in him, _ **she can't even rest within herself.**_ The enraged panther demon had enough, _**I'm not letting these bastards anywhere near her.**_

As he passed the happy _**family**_ he became even more angry, they barely glanced at him, raised an eyebrow at Sakura, then turned back to that _**thing**_. Unfortunately Sakura happened to wake up that exact moment.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her eyes were filled with disbelief. _Why_? The thought was an often repeated question. The tears that came out of her eyes were flowing faster.

Yami's eyes glanced at her trembling form. She curled herself tightly, hair covered her darkened emerald eyes, sound finally spilled out of her mouth, _**whimpers**_ , pitiful whimpers.

~*Moments Later*~

 _I hate her. I hate them. I hate all of them._ A dark aura surrounded her. Sakura's tears dried. Her hair lifted giving full view of her glowing, furious eyes. Yami smirked, _**hate them, hate them for as long as you wish.**_ The bastards were going to get what was coming to them.

 _ **Akatsuki**_ _you'll_ _ **regret**_ _ignoring_ _ **her**_ _/me._ Sakura motioned for Yami to put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she walked to her room. Yami followed.

~*Hours Later*~

Sakura finished packing, now her once filled room was bare, the only things that remained that was hers was the portrait of her in the middle of the Akatsuki. In the picture they were all smiling under the sun, the largest smile belonging to Sakura.

And one other portrait, one that she drew and painted herself, it was an exact replica of the other except Karin was standing in the middle and there was a rain cloud in the distance, a pink rain cloud with her resting on it. Heavy rain came from the cloud, yet no one seemed to notice. The table under it held a black diary decorated with pink and green clouds lined in white.

From inside her mind, Yami was eyeing the picture in disdain. Shifting into his human form, Yami was out of the dreary and dark thing that was once a peaceful mind. Walking up to the picture he tapped the depressing thing.

The once pink cloud now had purple swirls. Sakura, who once was alone, was now leaning on Yami (who for some reason had black ears and a tail); sitting on his lap. His arm was wrapped around her torso, chin on her head. Sakura was wearing a red Kimono, unlike what she usually wears, it was loose so it showed her bare shoulders. Decorating her shoulders was a black panther outline.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her life long companion, but didn't question him. Stretching her hand out, she beckons him to take her hand. Yami smirked and grabbed her soft small hand.

As she teleported, Yami dropped a piece of paper.

 _ **Sayonara**_

 **Ne... Daikirai = Hey... I hate you.**


	3. C3

"Nii-chan?" Karin called with her head tilted to the side. Hidan let his eyes land on the girl before him, red hair spilled down her shoulders in weird fashion of one side spiky, one side smooth. Briefly he saw a flash of pink, but he shrugged it off.

"What is it?" He said without cussing, he didn't know why, but every time he saw something pink he just couldn't cuss. Karin looked at him with red upturned eyes.

"I love you." She said. Continuing with her sentence she asked, "Will you marry me when I get older?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes. But something seemed wrong to the 12 year old Jashinist. _"_ _Ne_ _,_ _Nii_ _-_ _chan_ _. I love you! Can we be together forever? Mama_ _Konan_ _said something about marriage keeping people together... So, will you marry me?"_ A soft voice rang in his head, a voice that he yearned for. Pink flashed before his eyes again. _"I love you..."_

He blacked out without telling Karin his answer. _Thankfully_.

* * *

' _ **Where am I?'**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **thought in confusion. He tried to move, but he couldn't. It was like his feet were strapped to the ground. Before he could yell, a figure appeared before him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **-**_ _ **nii**_ _ **!" She squealed happily. "Let's play!" Bright**_ _ **viridian**_ _ **eyes peer at him.**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **looked at Sakura in confusion. Why did it seem so long since he played with her? Furrowing his eyebrows he tried to remember the last time he played with the pink-haired**_ _ **chibi**_ _ **. Sakura pouted and tugged his pants since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "What are you waiting for?"**_

 _ **She tugged him along to her room. Midnight black walls were in his sight, as well as various paintings, but one in particular caught his attention. A**_ _ **Jashin**_ _ **symbol was painted purple with the paint surrounding it being silver. 'Me...' He saw other symbols around the room, each with a specific Akatsuki's**_ _ **coloring**_ _ **.**_

 _ **The room became dimmer. "**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **-**_ _ **nii**_ _ **... Can I ask you something?" Doe-like eyes stared at him, accompanied by a pout. He had no choice but to say 'yes'.**_

 _ **She looked down with bangs covering her clear green orbs. "Why did you choose**_ _ **Karin**_ _ **over me?" The question was asked with resentment. 'I would never...', he began in his mind before flashes played through his mind. The most recent one being the painful smile that was given to him after he... said something so cruel.**_

 _ **She lifted her face to reveal tears streaking down rosy cheeks. His heart squeezed uncomfortably. Before he could say anything another figure appeared.**_

 _ **Black hair was what stuck out the most. Along with amethyst eyes brighter than**_ _ **Hidan's**_ _ **. Pale skin, sharp canines, long lashes... but what**_ _bothered_ _ **him the**_ _ **most**_ _ **was that this**_ _male_ ** _was touching Sakura._**

 _ **"Don't cry my dear Angel. I'll be here for you." A voice which**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **recognize**_ _ **said softly. The male, whose name he didn't know, placed his nose into the soft skin of her pale neck.**_

 _ **Sakura raised her hand, reaching for**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **. "**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **-**_ _ **nii**_ _ **. Why did you leave me alone? I thought you loved me..."**_

 _ **Sakura looked at**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **with a quivering lip. He reached out to comfort the girl, to reassure that he loves her. Just as his hand was about to touch hers-.**_

 _ **-She started disintegrating. "Why didn't you come sooner?!" The girl screamed in pain. "Why did you pick**_ _ **Karin**_ _ **?! Weren't you supposed to love me?!"**_

 _ **His heart clenched painfully at her next words.**_

 _ **"I hate you! You're the worst!" She continued with tears still flowing freely. "I don't need you anymore!"**_

 _ **His heart didn't just clench painfully, it BROKE at her next sentence.**_

 _ **"I don't accept you!"**_

 _ **Sakura had been the first to ever make him feel like he belonged. The first to accept him as he is. First to ever tell him, 'I love you'. His first kiss (don't ask).**_

 _ **Before he knew it. There were tears going down his own face. 'Don't leave me!' She disappeared, leaving the other boy. "Who are you?!"**_ _ **Hidan**_ _ **yelled.**_

 _ **"My name is Yami." He said. A menacing smile made it's way to**_ _ **Yami's**_ _ **face. "And Sakura is mine." With that last sentence, he disappeared as well**_.

"SAKURA!" A heartbreaking cry left him as he awoke.

* * *

 _ **Pein is next~!**_

 _ **Questions? Comments? Complaints? Requests?**_


End file.
